The God's field
by LordDrenk
Summary: Nunca antes sentí frió o hambre, pero ahora que se me arrebato todo lo que algún día tuve, no puedo dejar de sentir temor, pues con este cuerpo frágil no puedo parar de dudar si es que me sera posible volver a ser quien fui. O solo tal vez ya no querré ser quien fui.


Era un hermoso día en el Valle de los Dioses, Kallil como siempre se había saltado sus tares de estar escuchando el deseo de los humanos en el Templo Kioro dirigido a los Dioses de la paz y el caos.  
Kallil era un dios de naturaleza caótica o eso era lo que creían todos pero en realidad él estaba destinado a cumplir una de las más grandes tareas encomendadas a los dioses.  
Que consistía en vivir como humano para aprender una lección de vida y ser un dios ejemplar.

Kallil durmió plácidamente bajo un árbol cuando llego la Diosa de la fortuna Durian que lo despertó de un grito.  
- Kallil despierta flojo haragán o te asesinare a golpes.  
- ¿Durian? ¿Qué haces molestando aquí? más aparte no puedes matarme soy un dios al igual que tú.  
- Padre solicita tu presencia.  
- ¿Padre? ¿Y ahora qué fue lo que hice?  
- No se apresúrate a ir con él.

Kallil se levantó y se dirigió al palacio en el transcurso del camino se topó con varios Dioses que cumplían su tarea de escuchar y cumplir los deseos de los humanos más fieles a ellos, y así llego Kallil al palacio, antes de entrar en la habitación principal se topó con Lea y ella le susurro al oído "Suerte", Kallil sintió miedo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, entro y ahí estaba padre observándolo con esos ojos llenos de sabiduría, antes de que Kallil pudiera hablar El dios principal le dijo:

- ¿Kallil porque no quieres ser un dios?  
- Porque es puro trabajo con los humanos, sería más fácil para mi ser un humano, que un Dios.  
- ¿Estás seguro de eso Kallil? Después no te vayas a arrepentir de tu decisión.

Dijo justo en el momento que levantaba su espada y con ella arrancando la inmortalidad y casi todo rastro de poder en el cuerpo de Kallil, Cuando Kallil despertó se encontraba tirado en un bosque y al lado de él había una carta que decía lo siguiente:

"Hasta que aprendas tu lección no se te permitirá regresar al Valle de los Héroes y no tendrás el favor de ningún dios, a partir de hoy vivirás como humano y sufrirás al igual que ellos."

Kallil se levantó y sacudió la tierra que tenía encima y se puso a explorar la zona, por primera vez en toda su existencia sintió el cansancio y el dolor que sentía un humano al golpearse con las piedras del suelo, él no sabía dónde se encontraba y también por primera vez sintió miedo y pavor al no saber qué hacer, por su fortuna aún tenía la habilidad de sentir presencias y comenzó a buscar hasta que encontró una similar a la suya, ósea un humano, Kallil corrió asía donde se encontraba la presencia y llego hasta donde estaba Lía, él la observo y se acercó a ella, pero en ese momento alguien le toco la espalda y le dijo no deberías estar aquí, es mejor que te vayas antes de que algo malo te pase, Kallil no tenía la fuerza para seguir andando así que lo único que supo fue que se cayó al suelo de cansancio, Lía escucho un ruido y fue a ver lo que era.

Lo que supo después Kallil fue que despertó en una gran habitación y no sabía en donde se encontraba ni mucho menos quien lo había llevado a ese lugar, Se puso de pie y comenzó a investigar aquel palacio o mansión, pues aún no estaba seguro de en donde se encontraba.

Y así comenzó su día o noche quizás explorando el cuarto donde se encontraba, las lámpara que alumbraban el pasillo le daba un toque tétrico pues se notaba que no había ninguna ventana donde entrara un pequeño rayo de luz, kallil comenzó a caminar por el pasillo el cual se le hacía infinito pues solo habían puertas atoradas y eso lo fastidiaba pues cada paso que daba sentía que no avanzaba para nada hasta que ese pensamiento se desvaneció al llegar a un gran puerta que aun pareciendo algo vieja conservaba una gran majestuosidad, Kallil sintió confianza y abrió la puerta, la cual dejo pasar una luz que segó por unos instantes a Kallil, el quedo asombrado pues el paisaje era hermoso y espectacular, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en una gigantesca mansión, Kallil estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta de había alguien detrás de él hasta que le toco el hombro, era una chica con una mirada vacía, Kallil pensó "Mientras mas paso como un humano mis poderes se debilitan" Kallil estaba por saludar a la chica ella le pregunto:

-¿Eres un dios cierto?  
Kallil quedo impactado pero contesto al instante

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
- El aura de tu alma no es la de un humano.  
Respondió ella sin dudar y comenzó a preguntar  
- ¿Qué hace un dios en el mundo humano?  
- Es una larga historia que no querrás oír. ¿Quién eres tú?  
- Yo me llamo Suka y soy el espíritu guardián de esta mansión.  
- Oh ya veo mucho gusto yo soy Kallil, es raro que un espíritu defienda a los humanos, ¿acaso tienes una deuda con sus ancestros?  
Dijo Kallil que no tenía miedo ya pues sabía que hablaba con un espíritu.  
- Es una historia muy larga también, pensé que tú no eras capaz de verme pero al parecer me equivocaba, eso me hace feliz,  
Dijo ella un poco sonrojada.  
-No te sorprendas mucho ya que soy un dios mis sentidos son mejor que los de un humano común, sin embargo actualmente soy un humano como puedes ver.  
-Si lo veo, hagamos un trato si me cuentas tu historia yo te contare la mía.  
Kallil sonrió y respondió:  
-Es un trato.  
Los dos de estrecharon sus manos y mientras sonreían.

Justo en ese momento se volvió a abrir la puesta y Lía vio a Kallil, Suka desapareció y Kallil tuvo que saludar a Lía, ella con una sonrisa le pidió que la siguiera, él comenzó a seguir a Lía, y el pasillo que en un principio el camino que se le había echo un infierno infinito se le hizo corto.

Su primer recorrido por la mansión fue algo largo pues Lía le comenzó a mostrar todo pues se dio cuenta de que en la mirada de Kallil se mostraba muy animada y llena de curiosidad, Kallil se alegró mucho y había olvidado casi por completo su misión cuando de pronto sintió una extraña presencia, esta presencia era semejante a la de un demonio de rango bajo, él sabía que en sus condiciones no tenía el poder para derrotar a un demonio de rango bajo, así que decidió dejar para después la exploración y siguió acompañando a Lía.

Lía lo llevo a un gran cuarto y ella le dijo:

-Este es el despacho de mi Padre, él quiere hablar contigo.  
Ella parecía algo preocupada y Kallil le dijo, no te preocupes todo estará bien.  
Y así entro al despacho, al cabo de una hora el salió y estaba algo sorprendido pues el Padre de lía le había permitido quedarse en la casa durante un año y le dijo que en ese tiempo le daría estudio como si fuese su hijo.

Lo que Lía no sabía era lo que Kallil había hablado con su padre era respecto al futuro de su familia pues al padre de Lía no le quedaba ya mucho tiempo de vida.

Kallil volvió a sentir la presencia del demonio y justo en ese momento Suka apareció a su lado, ella tenía una mirada muy seria por lo cual Kallil decidió que la ayudaría en lo que pudiera después de que la guardiana de la familia Daishi apareció, justo en ese momento se sintió un aura poderosa pues recordemos que Kallil era un humano ahora y no tenía su poder para soportarla mucho, por eso no le afectaba mucho pues antes el había peleado y derrotado una horda de diez mil demonios, el demonio se dispuso a atacar y Suka con su espada comenzó a pelear con el demonio, los golpes de Suka parecían no afectar al demonio pues su energía espiritual se había debilitado por el aura demoniaca, justo cuando el demonio había lanzado a Suka contra la parad abrió su boca colmilluda para hablar y dijo lo siguiente:

-Hijo de Dios ahora eres un humano débil ¡y tu alma me hará más poderosa!  
Kallil contesto:  
- Eso crees pero este cuerpo sigue teniendo todo el poder de un dios y te derrotare aun siendo un humano común y corriente demonio felino.

El demonio comenzó a perseguir a Kallil, él no tenía la fuerza para derrotarlo y lo sabía muy bien solo estaba haciendo tiempo para que Suka recobrara fuerzas para pelear contra el demonio, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era casi imposible derrotarlo pues el demonio cada segundo que pasaba más energía negativa absorbía, Suka estaba débil y se acercó a Kallil para hablar con él pues Kallil estaba distrayendo al demonio arrojándole todo objeto que estuviera a la mano.

- Kallil no retes es un demonio que acaba de subir de categoría, si tan solo tuviera un cuerpo físico le podría hacer frente.  
- ¿Un cuerpo físico? podrías utilizar el mío si gustas.  
- Es imposible no creo que mi alma resista estar al lado del alma de un Dios.  
- No te preocupes, aun puedo controlar mi alma y me seria fácil prestarte este cuerpo para que pelees, pero si no solo préstame tu poder para poder pelear con el demonio.  
-Es más seguro que te preste mi poder, que tú me prestes tu cuerpo.

Suka extendió su mano y la puso en la frente de Kallil, Kallil sintió como emanaba de una gran energía y justo en ese momento el demonio se abalanzo en contra de ellos, Kallil de un golpe lo hizo retroceder un poco, el demonio sintió un fuerte impacto al no esquivar un golpe de Kallil pues no se había percatado de que ya no peleaba contra un humano común y corriente, el demonio comenzó a sentir miedo y Kallil con una voz clara y fuerte dijo:

- ¡Estás preparado para recibir tu castigo!

Después de decir eso Kallil comenzó a golpear al demonio sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, él sentía mucho poder pero recordó las sabias palabras de su padre "Nunca serás un dios si dejas que el poder te domine" después de eso Kallil se detuvo, vio lo que había echo y sintió que era un monstruo peor que el demonio, el efecto del poder se desvaneció pues Kallil ya no lo necesitaba aunque solo guardo un poco en su interior para curar al demonio, Suka aparecía al lado de Kallil y le dijo que terminara con la vida del demonio, pero Kallil se negó a hacerlo y tomo un fragmento de su alma y con el poder que aún conservaba curo al demonio, había utilizado el fragmento de su alma pues su espíritu había arrevesado solo por unos momentos el sello que tenía en su interior, el demonio se curó pero estaba inconsciente, regreso a su forma original la cual era de un bella chica de cabello pelirrojo, Kallil le dijo a Suka, no te preocupes a partir de ahora ella será mi ayudante, Suka no pudo contradecir la palabra de Kallil pues él tenía una mirada muy seria.

A la mañana siguiente Kallil despertó y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar al demonio durmiendo a su lado, La cara de ella era muy bonita cuando dormía no pudo evitar admitir eso Kallil, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella inhalo aire, Kallil creyó que iba a gritar pero se equivocó, pues ella se lanzó y comenzó a abrazarlo, Kallil más tranquilo le dijo que se detuviera y comenzó a charlar con ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas y porque estas durmiendo a mi lado?  
Pregunto Kallil y ella le respondió:

- Soy un demonio de categoría F y mi nombre es Umari, y a partir de ahora seré tu sierva pues perdonaste y salvaste mi vida y el olor del amo le gusta a Umari.

Kallil se quedó un momento callado y comenzó a pensar, él sabía que su alma había purificado al demonio y este se había vinculado a su alma, después de pensar un poco dio un suspiro y le dijo a Umari:

- Sin importar que seas un demonio ahora eres parte de mí y nuestro contrato perdurara por siempre demonio felino.

Ella sonrió y le contesto:

- Lo entiendo amo y voy a dar lo mejor de mí para complacerlo, nunca lo traicionare pues usted salvo y perdono mi vida.

Terminando de decir eso Umari abrazo a Kallil, siendo un demonio felino ella le pidió a Kallil que la apapachara, Umari aun siendo un demonio era muy hermosa, y Suka apareció de la nada y dijo:

- Al parecer ustedes dos ya olvidaron lo que sucedió ayer, pues los veo muy juntitos.  
Kallil sonrojado contesto:  
- No lo hemos olvidado y a partir de ahora comienza mi verdadera prueba ¡y Umari deja de abrazarme!.  
- No quiero el amo es muy sueva y su olor le gusta a Umari.

Terminado de decir eso de pronto llamaron a la puerta a lo que Kallil le dijo a Umari que se escondiera y Umari tomo su forma felina. Lía entro y vio que solo estaba Kallil, ella pensó por unos instantes que Kallil estaba hablando con alguien pero decidió no preguntarle y le dijo que bajara a comer, pues ese día iría al colegio pues eso había acordado con el padre de Lía.

Continuara…


End file.
